


Oh Sweetheart I'll Make You All Right

by fandomsaremycrutch



Series: Dean's Sweetheart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pain, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Safewords, Spanking, tagged chapter by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsaremycrutch/pseuds/fandomsaremycrutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After screwing up on a hunt, you decide it is the perfect opportunity to give into one of your fantasies. Can Dean be the one to punish you and give you what you crave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Sweetheart I'll Make You All Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spanking/punishment fic, so if that is a trigger for you please proceed with caution! It is mostly consensual, but may still be triggering for some. So please be careful! No sex in this chapter yet. Aftercare, fluff and smut to come! Enjoy!  
> Thank you to my lovely Kmomodf for editing, without her this would never be posted!

Slamming your bedroom door, you hurled yourself onto your bed and started sobbing into the sheets. “How could I have been so stupid” you thought to yourself. It was such a small, stupid mistake. You forgot to salt one window and the whole hunt was nearly sabotaged. There was pounding on your door.

“Dammit open up!” you hear Dean’s rough voice urging you to come out. He sounded pissed, but then again he always sounds pissed. 

Then you heard Sam “Really, It’s ok to come out.” 

Typical Sam trying to assure you everything was alright. For some reason that just made you more upset and you sobbed harder. It was most definitely not ok. You buried your head into your pillows trying to drown them out. You could have gotten yourself killed, or worse gotten them killed. They continued urging you to come out, Sam’s voice purposefully soft and soothing, Dean’s tone starting to turn from demanding to threatening.

Eventually Sam gave up and walked away telling Dean “Dude, just give her some time. She’ll come out when she’s ready.” 

Sam’s consoling caused you to wail in to your pillow. You fucked up! You wanted them to yell at you, tell you how stupid you were. You needed them to, what did you need? It’s almost as if something clicked in you, you needed them to punish you. You needed this guilt to go away, you wanted, no needed them to chastise you. Punish you. 

Them though? Sam of course wouldn’t, he was always gentle and soothing, trying to make you feel better. Even when you were a massive idjit. He couldn’t give you what you needed, what you crave. Dean on the other hand. Dean always had that certain edge to him. You knew he would never hurt you, but there was definitely something rougher and darker about him. 

Thinking back to a month before, you remembered a certain drunk night with Sam and Dean. The three of you had just been sitting in a shitty motel room after a hunt like usual, with a couple of beers. Dean was talking about his latest sexual conquests with a girl from a bar a town over. Sam had been blushing and done that throat clearing thing. He never talked about his sex life around you, if he even had one. Then Dean had gotten to talking about how this girl was into “some kinky shit” like spanking and stuff. 

Of course, drunk you has absolutely zero filter so you blurted out to a very bewildered Sam and an intrigued Dean that that had always been a fantasy of yours. Sam’s blush had intensified tenfold but Dean had one eyebrow raised, the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk, his eyes gleaming almost challenging you to tell him more. You got to telling them how, you had only tried it with a couple boyfriends but no one could really give you what you wanted. At that, Dean’s smirk was so fucking cocky you wanted to slap it off of him. Dean went on about how this girl had some shit called a safeword and if you had one what would it be. 

Without even hesitating, because you had thought about this before, you replied with “Crowley” Sam choked on his beer and Dean stopped drinking his beer midway. Clearly needing to explain yourself, you rushed “Because it’s something I would never say during sex.” Sam gave you a thoughtful look and Dean just hmmmddd. 

The next day you cursed your drunken lack of filter but it never got brought up again, and if you were being honest, you were kind of disappointed. 

Snapping out of your revere, you made a decision. As much of a commanding flirt he could be, Dean would never just do this without any sort of sign. Hell, you didn’t even know if he wanted you but boy did you want him. You don’t know why you chose that moment. Mid freak out after a terrible hunt, to try to pursue Dean Winchester. Maybe because you needed more than just a hook up. You needed him to take you, use you, you needed release. Gods, you had needed it for so long. If you were being completely honest you had always wanted Dean but you had always worried too much about ruining your dynamic. 

You had been living in the bunker with the Winchesters for a little less than a year now. They took you in, trained you to hunt. You were almost part of the family. This wasn’t the first time you had thought about trying something with Dean, you just didn’t want to ruin what the three of you had going. In that moment though, you didn’t care. You didn’t care about ruining your dynamic, you didn’t care about your fear of rejection. You knew there was a very high chance of this going south, but you just didn’t care. 

Dean’s voice was getting louder, definitely more demanding, very near threatening. “Yes” you thought, this might work. 

“Dammit sweetheart you need to come out” Dean commanded voice gruff. You stayed silent, needing to draw this out. You heard Sam in the background 

“Dean just give her a break” you could almost hear Dean stiffen. 

“Sammy, I’ve got this, let me handle her” 

Handle her? Yup this is definitely going to work. After staying silent for a decent amount of time, you finally shouted 

“Make me” and buried your head back in your pillow. It wasn’t exactly threatening, it was more of a whine. An invitation to treat you like the brat you were being. As soon as you said it, it was as if something clicked in Dean as well. You heard him try the lock again. You could tell he was considering his options. After deliberating he seemed to come to a conclusion. 

“If you don't come unlock this door right now. I will force you out.” He grumbled, tone very demanding. You stilled, not willing to budge yet. You had to see how far he would take this. His tone turned very dark “Dammit Come unlock the door. Right now!” he practically snarled. It was definitely a threat. 

You remained where you were, still wanting to see how far you could push him. After a few moments, you heard him leave. Letting out a breath you didn't realize you had been holding, you began to panic. 

Thoughts of regret raced through your head. “Had I pushed him too far? Did he finally get tired of my shit and give up? Had he decided I wasn't worth the hassle?” 

Mentally kicking yourself for waiting too long, you started to roll off the bed. Just when you reached the door though, you could hear the doorknob jingling. A rush of excitement ran through you and you quickly scurried back to your bed. Now that he was back you couldn't admit defeat. 

Dean made quick work with the lock. In this business lock picking was a necessary skill so he had no problem with it. You had barely made it back onto your bed before he barreled into the room. You remained buried under the covers on your bed, eager to see what he would do. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’ll make you all right.” With much force, Dean grabbed you by the ankles and forced you to the foot of the bed. Manhandling you with his large, calloused hands, Dean roughly flipped you onto your back and held you tightly so you could not squirm away. Shit you thought. He looked pissed. 

For a second, you wondered if you had made the wrong choice. You were still upset about the hunt, was this really the best time? You didn't have long to deliberate before Dean practically growled 

“Sweetheart, look at me.” 

You hesitantly raised your eyes to look at him. Dean was practically seething, clearly not amused by your games. Once again, he seemed to deliberate. Maybe you were wrong, maybe he didn't want this. It’s not like you straight out said “Dean I want you punish me.” Maybe he didn’t remember that night and maybe he wasn't even into that. 

Suddenly, you yelped as he abruptly yanked you off the bed and somehow you ended up face down on his lap. More relief washed through you. There was absolutely no mistaking in intentions now. This was definitely happening. 

Bracing yourself for the expected blow, you waited but it didn't come. You felt his body shift to lean down and hot breath in your ear. 

“Is this what you want sweetheart” His voice was deep and husky. 

Barely audible you mumbled “Please” 

Again you braced yourself, but still nothing happened. You squirmed hoping to encourage him to continue. He just chuckled. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to say ‘Crowley’ if it gets to be too much. Do you understand?” 

Smiling you quickly agreed “Yes sir.” Pleased that he had remembered that night after all. 

Again he chuckled “Don't call me sir” his tone had become slightly playful. “Unless you say it, I will not stop until I’ve decided you've learned your lesson, Got it sweetheart?” 

A shiver ran through you with anticipation. 

“I understand Dean” 

That was all the encouragement he seemed to need. Still, draped over Dean's lap, you barely had time to think before the first blow rained down. Letting out an audible gasp, you squirmed a tiny bit. It wasn’t particularly hard as you couldn’t really feel it through your jeans, but it still stung. 

Dean gave you just a second to settle before he rained three quick blows in succession. They still weren’t really hard, but they weren’t exactly soft either. This time he gave you four harder hits, alternating cheeks. He definitely wasn’t going easy. 

Dean paused, seeming to ponder something for a moment. 

“Sweetheart I don’t think you're quite going to feel this through these jeans.” 

Your cheeks flushed, you had known where this was going of course, but you were suddenly embarrassed about him seeing you just in your panties. 

Expecting him to lift you up to take them off, Dean surprised you by roughly yanking them down in one swoop. His body shifted, to lean over and completely pull your jeans off, tossing them aside. You shivered slightly, not so much as from the cold as from the thrill and embarrassment. Secretly you were thankful that you chose to wear slightly nicer panties today. 

His hand rained down once on each cheek. “ow” you thought to yourself. That really stung without your jeans to act as a barrier. He delivered four more blows, two on each cheek. You squealed and kicked your legs. Dean merely chuckled and shifted so one of his legs was over both of yours, holding you securely in place. 

Barely giving you time to adjust he gave you six hard blows. Yelping, you scrambled to cover your ass with your hands. You knew of course that this wouldn’t stop him, but it was a reflex to try to protect yourself. Again he just laughed and grabbed your wrists behind your back. 

“Sweetheart, we are just getting started, I know you can take more than that. Be good for me.” 

Cheeks flushing at the chastisement, you dutifully remained still through the next two blows. Your ass was surely a flushed pink now. It had a pleasant burn to it. 

“Actually, I think these flimsy things are still getting in my way” So he yanked them roughly up your ass cheeks, causing an uncomfortable wedgie and pressure on your wet clit. His hand grazed over your panty covered pussy. “Sweetheart, you're soaked. Are you enjoying this?” 

You just remained still and silent. Your face was surely as hot and red as your ass. 

“Maybe I'm being too gentle, this is supposed to be a punishment” he chuckled. 

With that, you received ten sharp hits. He definitely wasn’t holding back now. Tears welled in your eyes and you attempted to escape his grip to no avail. It especially stung on your now bare skin. Dean rubbed his calloused hands over your ass. Only for a second before he smacked the crease between your ass and thighs. Two more right on your sit spot, it was definitely going to be difficult to sit for a while. 

Almost as if he could read your mind, you could practically hear his grin as he purred “That’s more like it Sweetheart, I’m going to make it so you can't sit for days.” 

You screamed as six more hit you hard! 

“I think we better just get rid of these entirely.” 

So he momentarily released your legs to remove your panties completely, tossing them aside. Dean’s hand dripped over your pussy again. You gasped as he barely grazed your clit. 

He chuckled “Sweetheart, you're practically dripping. I still think you're enjoying this too much.” 

You really were. Yes it hurt extremely, but there was also pleasure. You had needed this for so long. Clearly feeling like he needed to go harder, he gave you five brutal blows. Two on each cheek and one on your sit spot. You felt him caress your ass cheeks and knead them slightly. You were fully sobbing now. 

“Shh sweetheart, we're almost done. I know you'll be good for me.” 

Dean didn’t hold back on the last five blows. You wailed and thrashed. Dean quickly pulled you up into a hug on his lap. He stroked your hair and caressed your face. “Shhh my sweetheart. You did so good, I’m going to take care of you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, posting ever! Again a serious thanks to my lovely Kmomodf for betaing! Without her editing, I would have never broke through and posted! Also, thanks to all my friends who have encouraged me to actually post one of my fics already! Please do not spare my feelings in the comments! I really want to know your thoughts and feedback!


End file.
